


Unforgotten

by FyreLily



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, azura book club? azura book club!, does this count as angst?, hurt/comfort I guess, there’s a teensy tiny bit of romance but you have to squint for it so I’m tagging this as gen, this is going to be terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreLily/pseuds/FyreLily
Summary: "I'm sorry."Luz and Amity have their Azura Book Club at the Owl House, but when Willow and Gus stop by to say hello... well, things don't turn out so nicely.
Relationships: slight Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203





	Unforgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (that I actually put any effort into), so if it's bad... well, I'm still learning. Anyway, this story was made because it's a theory of mine that something like this happened. But we'll probably find out differently in the Understanding Willow episode, which comes out a couple weeks from now. feel free to come and talk to me on my curiouscat: https://curiouscat.qa/sapphicscarlett

“Now take that, sucker!”  
Luz slammed the Azura figure into the Gildersnake figure, making strange sounds to convey impact and some sort of strange, snake-like groan. 

Luz heard Amity’s laugh, and her smile brightened. She began to laugh too. “I love that part! Azura is so cool!” 

Amity nodded, still laughing. “I like your Gildersnake impression,” she said with a hiccup.

Luz burst out laughing again. Ever since they started the Azura Book Club, Amity had been so much nicer. It was like a weight had been taken off of her. She laughed more, smiled more, and wasn’t mean or snide. They had both agreed that Amity’s library hideaway was no longer a good place to hold meetings. Even though Ed and Em had apologized for the library incident, the two girls didn’t want to take any chances. And besides, having the book club at the Owl House was fun! King had begun to like Amity almost immediately. Once she had apologized for squashing his cupcake, of course. And although Eda was a bit wary, Amity being Lillith’s protege and all, the older witch was glad that Luz was making friends. Hooty liked her too, but Hooty liked almost everyone. Everything was going smoothly.

“Hey, Luz? You still there?”

Amity’s voice brought Luz out of her thoughts. She nodded. “Yeah, of course. Now, where were we?”

“You just finished obliterating the Gildersnake with your Azura figure,” said Amity. She tilted her head to the side. “Something wrong?”

Luz shook her head and smiled. “No, everything’s fine. I was just thinking about… stuff.”

Amity opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Hooty’s shrill voice interrupted. “Hey, Luz! There’s someone here to see youuuuuu! Hey, do you wanna hear about the time that I-” 

“Not right now, Hooty,” Luz groaned, getting up. Amity looked at her, confused. 

“Are you expecting anyone?” 

“No, I’m not. I’ll be right back,” Luz told the green-haired witch. She walked towards the front of the house and opened the door. “Who is it?”

“SURPRISE!” 

Luz’s eyes widened in surprise as Gus and Willow jumped out of the bushes. “You guys! What are you doing here?”

Gus grinned. “We were around, so we decided to stop by and hang out!”

“You’re not busy, are you?” Willow asked.

“Um, well, I kind of am. Maybe you should, and come back later?” Luz began to close the door, smiling nervously at Willow and Gus.

Willow frowned. “Uh, okay. Is it something with Eda?”

“Luz? Who is it?”

Willow visibly stiffened at the sound of Amity’s voice, and Luz cringed. Her intention had always been to heal Amity and Willow’s broken friendship, but it was too early! She needed to develop her friendship with Amity further, solidify it so that if anything went wrong, they wouldn’t stop being friends. But clearly, it was too late.

“Is that… Amity?” Gus asked, his eyes wide. 

Luz nodded hesitantly. “Yeah, it is.” She took a deep breath, and decided to roll with the punches. “Y’ know what, why don’t you just come inside?” She opened the door, and motioned for her friends to come inside. 

Hesitantly Gus went in, stepping carefully as if he was making his way through a minefield. After a moment, Willow followed, not meeting Luz’s eyes. Luz sighed, and slipped ahead of them. She went back into the room where Amity was sitting. 

The young witch looked at her expectantly. “Well?”

Luz smiled, still a bit nervous. “I’m pretty sure you’ve already met.”  
Willow and Gus stepped out from behind Luz, and Amity’s eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. 

Gus and Luz sat down and shared a glance. They both knew of Amity and Willow’s past together, and were equally nervous. 

“Hey Willow, come sit down,” Gus said awkwardly.

“No thank you, I’m just fine standing,” Willow replied coldly.

There was silence. Willow and Amity stared at each other, leaving Luz and Gus to sit awkwardly next to them. Luz’s brain raced. What if she had done this all wrong? She should have just told Willow right off the bat? Oh, why did she? Well, better late than never.

“So, um, Willow. Amity and I are friends now… isn’t that cool?” Luz asked, inwardly begging for Willow to just say yes and go so that she wouldn’t have to bear all of this awkwardness. 

Willow’s hand clenched as she turned towards Luz. “Yes, so cool. Being friends with a bully and someone who abandons their friends.”

“Willow, wait-” Luz began.

“Abandons their friends? What are you even talking about?” Amity interrupted. 

Willow turned back to Amity “Don’t act like you don’t know.”

Gus stood up. “Okay, maybe we should go-”

Amity interrupted him again, her tone changing from confused to irritated. “I assure you, I’m not acting. But it seems that you have had some kind of hallucination.” 

At the same time, Willow spoke. “No, we’re not going. I’ve been wanting to have this conversation for years, I’m done being so... so passive!”

Gus sat back down, trembling slightly as Willow turned back to Amity. Luz was sure that if there was ground beneath them, thorns would be springing up everywhere. 

“I’m NOT hallucinating! You seriously don’t remember? All the time we spent together when we were little?”

Amity’s face changed again, from annoyed to confused. “What are you talking about? I never hung out with you when I was little! I... I... I don’t remember what I did when I was a little kid, but I know I would remember hanging out with someone like you!”

“Oh, yeah? Well, I remember it! And I remember you abandoning me the minute you had the chance,” Willow snapped, only getting angrier.

There was silence. No one, not even Willow, knew how to respond to that. It was unbearable. Luz couldn’t take it anymore.

“Amity, why did you leave Willow?” Luz blurted out.

Three sets of eyes turned to Luz. Then each of them turned to Amity, awaiting her answer. The witchling blinked. 

“I... didn’t? I don’t know, okay? I don’t remember that at all!” She clutched her head, scrunching her eyes. “This is making my head hurt, I don’t want to talk about it!”

Gus’s eyes widened. “You don’t remember, and your head... hurts when you think about it?”

Amity looked up, glaring at him. “Yes, that’s what I just said.”

Gus turned to Willow, and then to Luz. “Hey, can I talk to you guys for a minute?” he said.

“Uh, okay,” Luz mumbled, standing up. She turned to glance at Amity, but quickly looked away after meeting her eyes. Willow frowned, but followed Gus as he led them into the other room.

“She can’t remember and her head hurts,” he started. “That sounds a lot like-”

“Oh please! She’s probably faking to get out of answering the question,” Willow huffed.

Luz shook her head. “I haven’t known Amity for that long, but I can tell that she’s honest. She faces her problems, and doesn’t hide from them.” Luz’s face flushed and she rubbed her arm. “That’s why I like her.”

Gus and Willow looked at her for a minute.

“What?”

Gus gave a small smile before becoming serious again. “Nevermind, we can talk about it later. But I have a theory, and I want you to follow my lead. Okay?”

“Okay,” Luz agreed.

“Fine,” said Willow.

The trio walked back over to where Amity was sitting. She narrowed her eyes. “What was that about?”

“Um, nothing! Nothing at all. Gus just wanted to know what we were doing later!” Luz said nervously. She mentally cursed herself. Of course Amity wouldn’t believe that! It was a stupid excuse!

Amity nodded slowly. “Uh huh, okay then...”

Gus jumped in, sparing Luz from the awkwardness of her lie. “So, uh, Amity! You’ve been in school with Willow since you were kids, do you remember her at all?”

Amity blinked. “Why is that important?” she questioned.

“Just curiosity! Yep, that’s all!”

Amity raised an eyebrow, but replied to the question anyway. “I remember generally being friendly with everyone... but no, I don’t remember her at all? Are you sure we went to the same school?”

Willow frowned again, but didn’t comment. Gus jumped in for her. “Yes, we’re sure.”

“No, that can’t be right. I have an excellent memory, I would remember something of her.” Amity was becoming steadily more confused and irritated. 

Gus and Luz exchanged another glance. Luz mentally prepared herself, and then went for it. “Amity... you are telling the truth, right?”

Amity glared angrily at Luz. “Yes! I am telling the truth, and the truth is that I don’t remember Willow. Why is that so hard to comprehend? And why do you even want to know? And why in the name of Emperor Belos is my head hurting so much!?”

Gus stood up again. “Uh, I need to talk to you guys again! I just remembered that I had a followup question. Sorry, Amity! Be back in a bit!” He ran to the other room, grabbing Luz and Willow. 

Luz looked at him worriedly. “Is she okay? Why can’t she remember?”

Willow sighed. “She can’t remember me at all, while she can remember being friends with everyone else. And she was right; she does have an impeccable memory.”

“And her head hurts whenever she thinks about it,” Gus added.

Luz looked from one friend to the other. “Okay, but what does that mean?” She couldn’t take it anymore. Gus and Willow were looking at each other like they had a secret, but there wasn’t time for that! Something was wrong with Amity, and whatever it was hurt her. Luz hated seeing her friends discontent; even though she hadn’t known Amity for that long, the witch was no different. Amity had just begun to like her, and Luz loved hanging out with her. What if something was seriously wrong?

Luz shook herself out of her daze. “Can you just tell me?”

Gus nodded. “Okay, but don’t freak out; I think that Amity might have had her memories altered.”

Luz was silent for a moment. “They can do that here?”

“It’s rare for someone to use that kind of magic, because it’s very hard to learn, and even harder to obtain a permit to use it,” Willow explained.

Luz thought for a moment, taking it in. Amity’s memories had been... altered? That sounded horrible! Okay, yeah, being able to manipulate memories would be super cool and totally fun to learn, but someone had done it to her friend! That wasn’t cool at all! “Are you sure that’s what happened?”

Gus shook his head. “No, but the signs are there. If her memory was altered to remove Willow, then she wouldn’t remember her. At all. And events that included her wouldn’t be erased, but the alteration to take away Willow would cause Amity’s head to hurt when she thought about them.”

Luz bit her lip. “Maybe we should ask Eda to look at her. If anyone could tell what’s wrong, I’m sure it’s Eda.”

Willow tilted her head to the side. “There’s just one problem with that. If we’re going to get Eda to look at Amity, Amity would have to know that we think she’s had her memories changed. And I’m sure that Little Miss Perfect won’t appreciate that.”

Luz gnawed her lip harder, drawing blood. “She won’t like it, but I think it’s for her own good. If she’s had her memories changed, she’ll want to know.”

Gus quivered. “I guess you’re right, but she scares me.”

“Yeah, she is kind of scary. How about this: I’ll go tell Amity, and you two get Eda. She’s at her stand right now, and if you tell her that I said it was important, I’m sure she’d come. Sound good?”

Willow and Gus nodded. 

“Then see you soon,” Luz said. 

Luz went back to Amity in the other room as her friends left the house. Amity was waiting for her. “So? What was that about?”

Luz took a deep breath. “Okay, so... promise you won’t freak out or get mad?”

Amity frowned. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“Just promise me.”

“Fine,” Amity sighed. “I promise.”

“Willow, Gus, and I were talking,” Luz began. “And we think... we think that your memories have been altered.”

Amity’s mouth opened to speak but Luz rushed on. “Gus says that the signs are there. You can’t remember Willow at all, even though she vividly remembers you. And whenever you think of something from your past that would have likely included Willow, your head hurts and you can’t think about it anymore!”

Amity’s mouth closed, then opened again. She shook her head. “No, that can’t be right. Why would someone erase my memories of Willow? That’s just stupid. You literally can’t be right. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Well, I hope that I’m not. But if anyone would know, it’s Eda. Willow and Gus are bringing her here right now to look you over.”

Amity stared at Luz. “Eda? Eda the Owl Lady? Eda the Owl Lady as in the sister of my mentor, Lillith? Eda as in the one I’m supposed to tell someone about or turn in if I ever see her?”

“Yep, that’s the one,” Luz confirmed.

Amity facepalmed. “Why do I even bother?” she muttered. 

Luz shrugged. “I don’t know. Anyway, Eda’s gonna come over here and just check on you to make sure that your memories haven’t been altered. Also, please don’t turn her in. I’ll have nowhere to live.”

Amity gave a sigh, then a small smile. “Okay, okay. But I still think you’re jumping to conclusions.”

The girls were silent for a minute, then two. Another passed, and Luz finally found a conversation topic. “What’s your earliest memory of Willow?”

Amity crossed her arms. “Well... the earlier one of her that I have is from a while ago. A year, maybe a couple, I don’t know. I remember hanging out with Boscha and my other... friends, and we saw Willow in the hallway, picking up some papers or something. Boscha and the others started calling her Half-A-Witch-Willow, and... I followed suit, I guess. Willow looked at me, and she looked very... I dunno, betrayed I guess.”  
Amity looked down at her feet. “Maybe... maybe I should apologize.”

Luz put her hand on Amity’s. “I think that’s a good idea.”

The girls made small talk for a while, waiting nervously for Willow and Gus to return with Eda. Luz knew that she herself was nervous; she knew that Amity wasn’t the most liked, but who would want to take away her relationship with Willow? It was this question that kept coming up in her mind. Everything made more sense when she thought Amity had left Willow voluntarily. 

Finally, Willow and Gus came back, looking tired. “Welcome back!” Hooty trilled. “I missed you so much!” 

Eda ignored Hooty and strode into the room. “All right Luz, what’s so important that you sent your friends to tear me away from a day of sales?”

Luz looked to her friends. “You didn’t tell her?”

Willow shrugged. “We thought you might want to.”

“Yeah, that was probably smart of you. Anyway, Eda. We called you here because... because...” Luz glanced back at Amity. She looked unhappy, but nodded. Luz continued. “Because we think that someone altered Amity’s memories. Do you have a way to tell if we’re right?”

Eda raised an eyebrow. “Memory alteration, huh? I could probably find some magic to see into her mind..” She glanced over at Amity to see the young witch giving her a death glare. “...But she probably wouldn’t like that. Anyway, I could probably tell if there’s been alteration without magic. Does she have any symptoms?”

“Yes. She can’t remember me at all up to a certain point, even though we used to be friends. And when she thinks about it too hard, her head starts hurting,” Willow told her, nodding.

“Yep, sounds like alteration to me,” Eda declared, walking over to Amity. She poked the younger witch’s forehead. “But I can’t really know unless I try.”

Amity groaned. “Fine! But make it quick, I can’t stay here forever.”

Eda gave a quick “mhmm” and drew a spell circle over Amity’s head. Both witches were still for a few moments, then a few minutes. After about four minutes, Eda unfroze and stepped away. Amity shook out her head, rubbing her temples.

Luz turned to Eda. “So? What did you see?”

Eda smirked. “It’s not like I was reading her thoughts. I was seeing her memory patterns, and there’s definitely been some erasure. Expertly done, though. Willow doesn’t appear in her mind until a certain point, and unless you look closely, it seems normal that way. But she’s definitely been taken out. The question is, by who?”

Amity blinked, and rubbed her arm. She avoided Willow’s gaze, and Luz’s as well. 

“Well, we don’t need to answer that now. Anyway, thanks Eda,” Luz said. 

Eda nodded. “No problem, kid. I’m gonna head back to the stand, so you can find me there if you need me. See ya!” Eda grabbed her staff and headed out the door. Once again, there was silence.

“Well, me and Gus should probably get going too. We never planned on staying this long,” Willow told them. 

Luz nodded, and her friends turned to go.

“Wait.”

Willow turned around, only to see Amity reaching out for her. The green-haired witch sighed. “Willow...”  
“I’m sorry.”

Willow blinked, and Luz almost doubled back.

“I really am. I don’t think that I ever meant to... abandon you, and I’m sorry for being mean to you, I guess.”

Willow gave a tiny smile. “Thanks, I guess. And.. I’m sorry too. For freaking out on you earlier.”

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, Luz and Gus looking on from the sidelines. Finally, Willow turned back around. “Well, goodbye then,” she said, walking out. Gus followed, walking backwards until he bumped into a wall. “See you at school!” he called. The door shut. Amity and Luz were alone. 

Luz walked over to where her friend was sitting and plopped down next to her. “So..um... that was a pretty good apology.” 

Amity gave a little laugh. “You think so?” She put her head between her knees and sighed. 

Luz nodded fervently. “Yeah!” She peered over Amity’s shoulder. “Are you... okay?”

To her surprise, Amity laughed. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just found out that I had my freaking memories changed so that I wouldn’t remember someone who was supposed to be my friend. And not only that, but I’ve been horrible to her for ages! Completely and totally fine!”

Luz’s eyes widened. Ugh, of course she wasn’t okay! What a stupid question to ask! But how could she fix this? 

Luz leaned over and hugged Amity. She could feel Amity stiffen, but didn’t let go. “I’m sorry that this happened to you. It was horrible, and no one deserves to have their head messed with like that, But who did it isn’t important, because you’re making amends, and I know that you want to fix your friendship with Willow. I’ll help you. I’m here for you.”

Luz closed her eyes and hugged Amity tightly. She would be there to help, and she would make sure that Amity wasn’t alone. 

“Luz?”

She lifted her head, hearing Amity’s voice. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh... huh. thanks for reading! anyway, [you can find me on twitter @ sapphicscarlett](https://twitter.com/sapphicscarlett) or you can ask me stuff on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sapphicscarlett)


End file.
